1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with containers, especially bucket containers, having adjustable legs secured thereto on special brackets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Buckets, especially five gallon buckets, are widely distributed nowadays containing a wide variety of products, including a large number of products that are used in the construction and maintenance trades. U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,220 discloses a bucket dolly especially suited for moving around five gallon buckets filled with driveway sealant and spackling compound, for example. Such buckets have also found favor as being useful for storing and transporting tools and other equipment used for a variety of purposes. Tool caddies are even available for use with such buckets. Other containers for tools and the like are also known.
The present invention is based on the discovery of a container with brackets secured thereto for supporting adjustable legs for pivotal movement between a retracted position and an extended position in which they support the container. The container, especially a five gallon bucket, is provided with a plurality of brackets for supporting at least three legs for pivotal movement between a first, retracted position and a second, extended position, with a lock for locking the legs in the extended position. Preferably, the legs comprise telescoping members with locks for locking the members in a variety of relative positions. The brackets have a container sidewall flange, which is positioned against a sidewall of the container, at least one container bottom flange, which is positioned against a bottom of the container, and two leg support flanges, which extend outwardly from the container sidewall flanges and a container.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a container with adjustable legs supported on brackets for pivotal movement between a first, retracted position and a second, extended position.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a container that is highly stable when it is supported by legs secured to the brackets, which, in turn, are secured to the container.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide brackets which will support a container, especially a five-gallon bucket, and that will pivotally support legs.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such container which is easy to assemble and easy to transport.
These and other objects and advantages of this invention will be more fully appreciated by considering the following detailed description, and the illustrations set forth in the drawing.